A Life Saver
by gangster1998
Summary: This is an different ending of the episode The Equestrian Games. It's Complete Now


**This is an different ending of the episode The Equestrian Games.**

 **Enjoy.**

All the pegasus tried to move the ice cloud away but it was no use. Then Cadence told everyone to back away and then she flew to the cloud.

She gathered all her strength for a spell to destroy the ice cloud. But then a shard of the cloud fell onto her and she fell on the ground, unconscious.

"CADENCE!" Shining Armor and Twilight yelled at the same time and everyone was stunned. Then Spike threw his clothes off of him and ran over to Princess Cadence.

When he was there, he took a very deep breath put all his strength into a flamethrower.

Then Cadence regained consciousness and saw what was happening.

When the cloud was about to hit them, Spike spitted out his flames and destroyed the cloud in a second. After 8 seconds the flames were gone and the audience cheered and shouted out his name over and over.

Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight and her friends had their jaws dropped to the ground. Spike just saved Princess Cadence's life and he only had to spit out some fire. When they all looked at Spike, they saw that he was panting with sweat running down his face.

"Spike. You saved me." Cadence said with a shocked look on her face. Spike looked at her and just smiled at her. Then he closed his eyes and was about to fall on the ground, but Cadence quickly catches him in her arms.

She just looked at him with tears in her eyes and she hugged him tightly until some paramedics came and took him to the hospital.

Cadence, Twilight and her friends went to the hospital while Princess Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor stayed at the stadium.

* * *

It's been 2 hours and Spike was still getting checked up at. Cadence has been checked and she only had a broken left wing, so she couldn't fly for 3 weeks. Twilight and her friends were sitting in the chairs while Cadence was pacing back and forth with tears in her eyes. She could never forgive herself if something happened to Spike.

Then a doctor came out of Spike's room, Cadence ran over to him and said "H-How is he? Is he alright?"

The doctor smiled and said "Spike's perfectly fine, but he's still asleep. He used all his energy which made him faint."

They all sighed in relief and then Twilight said "Can we see him?" He nodded and they entered his room.

They saw Spike in a hospital bed and he was soundly asleep, he also had an IV attached to his left hand.

They have been at the hospital for 2 hours and Spike is still asleep. Princess Celestia, Luna and Shining Armor came to the hospital and Twilight told them that Spike was still asleep and that Cadence's wing was broken.

* * *

Everybody left to the crystal palace to rest, except for Cadence. She was still in Spike's room while sitting in a chair next to him and holding his claw in her hooves while crying. "Spike, please wake up." She whispered, and then she closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her face again.

Then Cadence heard a groan and when she looked up, she saw that Spike was waking up and opening his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but after blinking a few times, he could see normally again.

He turned his head and saw a pink alicorn looking at him with a shocked look on her face.

"C-Cadence, Is that you?" He ask while moving his arm towards her. Then she grabbed his claw in her hooves "Yes. Yes it's me, Spike. Don't worry, I'm here." She said while smiling at him.

He looked around, but then saw that Cadence was the only one in the room with him. "Where is everybody?" He asked. Then she answered "They're at the palace to get some rest."

Spike could see that she was tired as well and asked "But why didn't you go with them?" Cadence helped him sit up and said "I couldn't just leave you here alone." She looked at him in the eyes.

"Spike, why did you save me?"

Spike was surprised by her question but he shook it off, looked at her in the eyes and said "I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. When you fell on the ground, I felt like something snapped inside of me and made me take matters into my own hands. If I had to sacrifice my own life to save yours, then I would do it without a single doubt. As long as you were safe, that was all that mattered to me."

Cadence's lower lip quivered and she wrapped her arms around the little dragon while crying onto his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Spike. How can I ever repay you?" Spike smiled and hugged her back. "You don't have to repay me, that's what friends are for. But I also have something to say to you."

Then they pulled away and Spike started talking "I was afraid would think that I was insane, but let's just say that I see you more as a friend." Cadence gave him an confused look and then Spike took a deep breath.

"I actually see you as an aunt."

Cadence was shocked at this. First he saved her life and now he says that she is like an aunt to him. This truly made her heart melt.

She hugged him again and began crying once more. "Spike, I'm so glad you think of me that way. Of course I'll like an aunt to you." She said and then Spike began crying and hugged her back.

"I love you, Aunt Cadence."

"I love you too, Spike."

They pulled away after 2 minutes and smiled at each other, then Spike said "Go home and rest, Cadence. I'll be fine here on my own."

"Are you sure, Spike?" She asked and he nodded. Then she went outside to find a doctor and returned 2 minutes later. He examined Spike and said that he could leave in the morning.

"Goodnight, my little hero." She said while kissing his forehead and then she left to the palace to get some rest.

Spike fell asleep after she left, knowing that his favorite aunt is safe and sound.

 **The End**


End file.
